Night Before this Christmas
by Anna DeMarco icedragonkatana
Summary: Holiday misadventures. What more could one ask for but a holiday with Hiei?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama, Santa Clause or any elves.

**Betaed by: **Angel of Death

_Dedicated to Angel of Death and Evil Wolf. Merry Christmas._

**The Night Before This Christmas**

**By: **Anna IceDragon

Light snow floated to the ground of the dark Japanese park. No sound was heard, no movement stirred through out the park. All was quite and dark, except for two glowing red orbs high in a tree.

A form lay still across a branch, lounging as if it were a couch. The small form, looking as if it were a young teenager, wore dark clothes and black boots. His hair was charcoal black, up in long spikes and his eerie red eyes stared off into the sky. The night air was cool but it didn't bother the young man as he lay in the tree.

Kurama whistled merrily as he finished wrapping gifts for his human family. His mother, stepfather and stepbrother had gone out to eat and so he had time to prepare. He smiled as he recalled the plan, which he and his parents had devised.

Early Christmas Eve 'Shuichi' said good night and left to spend the night at Yusuke's house. Yusuke and Kurama then spent a few hours doing last minute shopping, mainly Yusuke's. At 7 pm Kurama's human family left to have dinner at a nice restaurant. After which Yusuke and Kurama returned to the house in order to put up a few last decorations and wrap gifts.

Yusuke had just left to go deliver some of his gifts tonight so they would be waiting Christmas morning.

'And now the best part begins.' Kurama thought to himself as he strode over to his closet.

Hiei, though having no complaints about their absence, became curious as to why no humans were anywhere to be found. This was a Friday night, which Kurama had informed him was a popular night for young humans to go out. Normally on such a night Hiei would come across at least one random human couple, sometimes he would toss a pebble at their heads and disappear just to watch them scatter.

'Some of these humans can be quiet amusing.' He thought to himself. As he strolled down the street, with his hands deep in his pockets, he began to wonder if perhaps something had happened to the humans. 'I have seen no blood and I sense no demons. What else could have happened?'

An idea struck Hiei and he quickly raced over to Yusuke's apartment and knocked on the door. Atsuko answered and blinked down at the young demon before her.

"Yusuke stepped out for a few hours Hiei." She blinked again and gave a curious look. "What are you doing out tonight?"

"Hm, I came to see if the detective could answer a question, but it can wait." Hiei commented emotionlessly. He turned to leave but she tapped his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, you don't look old enough but I'm sure you are. Enjoy." She handed him an oddly shaped glass bottle and shut the door. Hiei blinked at the bottle, read the label and gave a small smirk. He didn't understand the reason, but he would not turn down a free bottle of whiskey. It was the only human alcohol he enjoyed, something about the burning sensation.

Hiei again began his journey across the city, stuffing the bottle into his cloak. He hopped onto a roof and began to aimlessly wander across the city roofs. It was some where near Kurama's neighborhood when he first heard the sound. It was deep throated and seemed to be coming closer quickly. He turned to look and his eyes grew wide, just before he realized what was about to happen.

Kurama walked up the stairs while his parents distracted his brother, quickly closing the door to his room. He chuckled to himself as he turned toward his dark room, only to nearly jump out of his skin at the glowing red eyes staring out of the darkness. He clicked on the  
light and saw Hiei standing near the unlatched window with snow  
crushed into his clothes and what appeared to be hoof prints across  
his cloak.

"What have you done with Kurama you homicidal old demon?" Hiei spoke low and dangerously as the ward on his arm began to smoke.

"Hiei it's me." Kurama spoke with confusion.

"Kurama!" His eyes grew wide then went narrowed as he drew hi short sword. "You have eaten him! Don't worry kitsune, I'll free you!"

"What?!" Kurama's eyes nearly popped out his head as he realized what Hiei was about to do. He ripped the fake beard and Santa hat off as his friend charged. "No, Hiei Santa didn't eat me. I'm okay don't.." He was cut off as Hiei slammed into him throwing both men to the floor.

Shori heard what seemed to be voices up stairs no one else seemed to notice. She smiled gently and excused herself so she could check on the sound. She slowly approached her son's room to hear the odd conversation, which was going on.

"No, Hiei Santa didn't eat me. I'm okay don't.." was quickly followed by a load thump. She raised an eyebrow and began to turn the doorknob.

"Fox!" Hiei threw his sword across the room in order to prevent slicing his friend as they feel. They landed in a pile on the floor, with a very confused spirit fox on the floor, and a frantic fire demon on top. Hiei grabbed the fuzzy white collar of Kurama's Santa suit and shook the taller demon as he spoke. "Have you seen him? I do not know what he is but he is evil, and he has flying creatures, and short minions who sing and.."

"Hiei, please calm down." Kurama said between shakes. The door opened and Hiei dropped the red head to the hard floor. As his vision cleared Kurama saw Shori staring down at them with a surprised expression.

"Oh, hello Hiei. It's nice to see you again." She spoke quietly, looking over them both. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Sorry, mother, I didn't have a chance to tell you." Kurama smiled gently as he came up with a half suitable reply for why they were on the floor. "I had forgotten that he gets anxious in small dark spaces when I left him the dark."

"Oh, well be careful, I don't want either of you to get hurt up here." She said gently to the two young men looking up at her.

"Hai." Both men replied shortly, in unison as the older woman smiled. She left the two and closed the door.

"Hiei.." Before Kurama could continue Hiei shook him again.

"He trampled me kitsune, he and his flying beasts." As Hiei gave Kurama one last shake something fell from his cloak with a thud. One glance told Kurama what it was.

"Did you have a little too much, Hiei?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hiei noticed the bottle. "I haven't had any."

"Sure Hiei." Kurama slowly patted his shoulder and gave him a comforting look. "Don't worry, Santa can't get you here."

"Hn." Hiei said quietly. He stood and slowly walked over to sink into the desk chair. He glared out the window.

"By the way, Hiei." Kurama waited for Hiei turned to and look at him. "Merry Christmas."

"_Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"_

**AN**. This story was written based on a conversation I had with a close friend. It is meant purely for comedy. Happy holidays. This story was betaed by Angel of Death.

Please visit my author log at ?userxwingday


End file.
